memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Aslan class
Class Overview *'Class Model Type:' Siege Perilous Class Advanced Leviathan/Dreadnought Hybrid *'Name:' Imperious Archangel "Jupitris Talyn" *'Serial Number Registry:' LCAM-DSXA 91-369-088-01 *'Commissioned:' 2499 - Present *'Introduced:' 2501 (22nd year of Creation Era) *'First deployment:' January 25, 2571 *'Usage:' Battleship, Flagship *'Replaces:' ''Wrath of Achilles''-class, ''Falkirk''-class, , ''Eximus''-class, ''Izumo''-class *'Preceded by:' timeship *'Succeeded by:' "Glorious Heritage" Heavy Assault cruisers *'Unit Run:' NCC 80010 USS Aslan - Active **NCC 80011 USS Fanghorn - Active **USS Vedra - Lost **USS Atlan - Lost *'Command Structure:' Fleet captain: Perim (former), Captain (Executive) Michael Atreides (current) *'Commander:' Murrue Ramius (former), Nietzschean Ryan (current) *'Used By:' Peacekeepers, Asurans, Humans, Tau'ri, Travelers *'Faction Affiliation:' Federation of Commonwealth Class History After the conclusion of the Temporal Cold War in the Post-Nemesis timeline, Starfleet decided that the aging were too expensive to retrofit and announced it would allocate a large-budget contract to the corporation with the best proposal. Biotech corporate spies got a copy of the requirement list, providing it to each of the Division Heads Morgenroete was among the 1st to complete an initial prototype which was a mothballed with updated systems. Morgenroete won the contract, but could not expand the design to fully meet all requirements. Fearing a loss of contract, Biotech activated its Section 31 ties and quickly located several agents. These agents led Biotech engineers to an abandoned Wyrqux base, where genetic samples were grown into a Leviathan designated "Moya" after a 20th Century SciFi character. After multitudes of tests, Moya gave birth to a hybrid ship which was quickly reworked into a 2 deck ship roughly equivalent to a . The baby "Atlan" quickly grew to an Adolescent stage of 10 decks before anti-aging systems activated and kept it there. During trial runs, the Atlan went berserk and completely ignored operator instructions. When it began to dismantle the construction area, the engineers were forced to disable the ship. While the Atlan was lost, it showed remarkable survivability against overwhelmingly superior forces and was widely regarded as a potential success. Because Moya was unable to reproduce for a while, and Starfleet demanded an operating test bed for continued funding, Morgenroete engineers used the leftover pieces of the Atlan to grow/build a new Aslan-class known as "Vedra". Vedra built upon the knowledge gained from Atlan as it carried the Wyrqux genetic memory. This advanced model successfully completed trial-runs including a Starburst test. The Shakedown log indicated that the ship had corrected the errors discovered in the original Shake-down cruise and was autonomously improving itself. As the Vedra grew to the 10 deck limit, engineers decided to not introduce the anti-aging products. Vedra quickly grew to a full 21,730 deck natural size before ending the growing cycle. Unexpectedly, the technological parts of the ship grew with Vedra, upgrading as it did. Unfortunately, some of the temporal technology had caused genetic errors and the hull-refit aging cycle started too soon. The engineers vowed over the dying ship to rebuild it to its glory and a few months later the Aslan was presented to Starfleet Command. Construction Info *'Mechanical designer:' Lantean Kimitoshi Yamane *'Manufacturer:' Moya (birthed), Morgenroete, Inc *'Construction Facility:' Orb/ASDB Integration Facility, Antares Fleet Yards, Antares IV, Newport News Orbital Shipyards, Earth *'Operator(s):' Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation); Three Ships Alliance; Orb Union *'Home Planet:' Tartarus *'Fleet:' "Righteous Fist of Heaven" Core Fleet *'Involved In:' Battle of Hephaistos *'Status:' Active Future After the Aslan class were deemed too old to be capable of performing modern missions, Starfleet Command ordered Starfleet Intelligence and Starfleet Corps of Engineers to "assist" Biotech MACO troops in removing the growth inhibitors from the Aslan-class ships. The now-growing ships were then merged into the following Super-class ship. Power Sources Primary: *1 Omega-13 molecule/Neutrino Hyper Matrix (Central Power) *1 Zero Point Inter Sub-Dimensional Energy-Matter Bridge Generator Secondary: *A4W Quantum Gravitic Hyperspace Tap *2 Mk. XII 1.5+ TeraCochrane Temporal Cores feeding two nacelles Batteries (Emergency): *4 Vorlon Anti-matter power Bio-cells *2 Subspace-driven Auxiliary Power Units *Photo-electric exterior dorsal plating (Emergency) Propulsion Systems Primary: *8 F119-PW-380E GN-Series Gravitic Repulsor Core Drive Grids (Interconnected) *3 "Terminal Velocity" Navigational Impulse Thruster Drives Thrust/Weight Ratio: 1.7:1 FTL Drive (Emergency/Ultra Long Range): Mark VIII Slipstream Starburst Engines (Teleportation Drive) Hull Composition Corbomite Stealth Armor/Neutronium inner hull (280 Isotope Density) *Necro Bio-Metal (Black Cancer) Interatomically laced internal hull structure, Shadow & X hybrid *1.8 meter reinforced Enhanced BioArmor outer hull, Vorlon & 8472 hybrid Hull Armor *62.4 cm Ablative hull armor *High-Frequency/Tension Battle blades Active armor *15 m layered Sub-Atomic "Quantum" High-density armor *reinforced Plasteel / Crystalline Para metallic Blast Shields Defensive Systems (External) Defense Shield Systems *Bio-Regenerative Shielding System *High-level (Structural Integrity) GN Reiatsu-Chakra-Fairyoku Field *Lantean Gravitic Defence Field *Bio-Electric Circuit Protection *Nano energy-damage digestive grid In addition to its firepower, the Aslan's armor and shields are so powerful that it can ram enemy ships without any risk of taking damage. Defensive Systems (Internal) *1 Central HYDRA Bio-Queen Defensive Unit *Bio-Neutron/PPG array mounted over each bulkhead *"Ray Shields" Mobile Forcefields *Baryon sweep/VX neurotoxic gas purge *CHOMPER's (Cloverfield & Galaxy Quest) Stealth Systems *Sensor absorbent hull coating *Sensor deflecting hull shape *Tiny sensor cross-section *0-emission fuel *EPR based Matter-Energy bridge Temporal Phase Cloaking device *Vorlon Sensor Jammers *Bio-Holographic cloak *EM Jammers *Zero EM emissions *Completely isolated bio-electronics *external and internally cross-examined feeds Sensor Systems *HPAS-357Q System Search Sensor (Hyper Phased Array) *Lantean Magneto-Graviton Sensor Array *Chakra-based Wide-Area Bio-Sensor (Byakugan+Sharingan) *SBQQ-12 Advanced Active/Passive IR Sensor *Advanced Light Amplification/Imaging Enhancement sensors *ANL-256 Radial-Acoustic High-Warp Tracking Sensor *Environmental Sensor *motion detectors (Internal & External) Fighters *00C "Prowler" Extreme combat Suit *256 RAF-68/SA-329 "Siefer" Slip-Furies Vorlon & Technomage Tactical Atmospheric/Assault hybrid modified version *160 ES-115 "Oracle" heavy sensor/attack drones *400 ES-14 "Janus" light sensor/attack drones *Bio-Transport pods (Unlimited) The has a ventral hangar where starfighters and shuttles can land and embark from. Fighters are stored in Bio-Stasis sacs in narrow passages throughout the hangar area (the sacs both recharge and regenerate all fighters and related systems). Traffic control centers are located on either side of the main hangar opening, overlooking the area. The hangars are located at the sides of the vessel, with the fore and aft launch bays closely spaced underneath this area, towards the middle of the ship. Its sloping profile allows the Aslan-class to be shorter than the Imperial-class while at the same time be able to carry a decent amount of landing craft and small starships. Each hangar is accessed by a network of organic tubes snaking from the main hangar. Each tube contains both non-linear accelerators(launch) and gravitic decelerators(landing). Weapons Systems Projectile Systems *Bio-Genic Torpedoes (Classes I to XXV) *Bio-Genic Quantum torpedoes (Classes XXV-L) *Bio-Genic Transquantic torpedoes (Classes L-LXXV) *Graviton/Chroniton torpedoes (Classes LXXV-C) *KM-5C "King" Offensive/Defensive kinetic/concussion kill missiles *PM-6LV Strategic Star Arrow Smart Anti-Ship Missiles (extended range/multiple independent kill vehicle(MIKV)) *Tri-Nova Tactical Warhead (Sub-Quantum Disintegrator) *Neuro linked Biomemetic-Attack Drones Torpedo Generator Systems *Interlinked Primary Transquantic torpedo Generator Grid (Hull Wide) *T94-7 Rapid Pulse/Burst fire (photon and quantum torpedo) torpedo Generation Grid Particle Weapons Systems Primary: *1 High-power Axial Super Quantum-Gravitic Discharge Bioship Death Ray :A device which channels all energy that could possibly be produced (save life support) for the next 5 minutes into a single, devastating blast *12 Heavy Quantum Discharge Sonic Ascendancy Frag Cannons :Cannons which fire quantum subspace waves which detonate on impact *18 "Anti-Particle" Plasma Blast Generation Arrays :Arrays which fire plasma that eats through armor by reacting only 1 quark of anti-matter at a time *21 Reiatsu/Fairyoku "Bankai" Bio-Genic Neutron Batteries (6 Turret Arrays) *44 Pulsed Bio-Genic Trans-Neutrino Ion Blast Pod Arrays :Pods which fire Blasts which overload electronics and paralyze organics *376 Type-XII Heavy Bio-Phaser linear arrays :Specialized phasers designed for easily ripping open any type of shielding system Point-Defense: *Biomimetic Phalanx CIWS grid (Hull Wide) *80 180TW Point-Defense Laser turrets Countermeasures: *120 Radiating counter-measure generators *Anti-Particle beam Field Torpedoes *3 Trans-Phase Eradication Arrays (Trans-Phasers) *Transporter interceptors Ship and Object Capture Systems *Tractor Field Grid (Hull Wide) *10 "Centerpoint" Gravimetric Repulsor well projectors (Large area/mass tractor beams) *Gravity Well Generator Torpedoes (For Long Range Mass Capture) *Tractor Cable Emitter Grid (for precise handling) *Temporal Transporter rooms Bio Ground Units *4,000 Repair/Maintenance Biomemetic Drones *Nano-Machine clusters (Attack, Medical, & Communication) *100 NOMAD Repair/Medical units *10 Prefabricated bases Ship Control Systems Primary: *Combat Information Center "Bridge" *1 Bio-Computer Core Artificial Intelligence Entity (Central Installed System) *Neurogenic protocore (Prototype interlinked Alice, Dorothy, and Wendy Classes) (Central Neural Interface) *Auxiliary Battle bridge *Neural Interface Control chair *Genetic-Linked/Lockout Control consoles *Biomemitic Transmission Based HUD *G-Speak GUI *Neural Transmitters (Senior Bridge Officers) Navigation Systems *Lantean star map *Stellar Cartography *Astrometrics (Standard and Temporal) *Slip-map Avionics *Mental *Full Bio-Mech Nervous System (Ship Wide) *Nano Particle & Quantum (Temporal) based circuitry *Truncated Neural Data Network relays *FTL Nanoprocessor Array Communications *Tachyon *Temporal Antenna Array *Subspace *Mental External communications are routed through several organic antenna arrays that curve along the hull of the Aslan Internal communication works via neurotransmitters that jump across the length of the ship General Stats *'Length:' 1,100.43 m *'Beam:' 110.30 m *'Wingspan:' 67’ *'Height:' 70.33 m *'Maximum Diameter:' 108m *'Decks:' 10 *'Inertial Mass:' 3,055,000 kg *'Normal Cruise:' Trans-Warp 16 or 4796,679,328 m/s *'Maximum Cruise:' Slipstream ~Warp 29.3 Trillion or 8.784*10^21 m/s *'Emergency:' Starburst (Random, Instant travel) *'Max Sublight:' 296,794 km/s *'Maximum Acceleration:' 940 G Comparison *'Strength Index:' ( = 1000) *'Beam Firepower:' 296,960 *'Torpedo Firepower:' 5,850 *'Weapon Range/Accuracy:' 2,877 *'Shield Strength:' 82,898 *'Hull Armor:' 123,798 *'Speed:' 44,967 *'Maneuverability:' 19,797 *'Diplomatic Grade:' 7 *'Hull Life:' 280 years *'Minor Refit:' 2 year *'Standard Refit:' 2 year *'Major Refit:' 155 years Ship's Complement: *10,000 *1 Bio-AI command and control entity **'Crew:' 8,800 (Standard); 100 (with Full Bio-Automation) **'Engineers:' 33 **'Maintenance:' 65 **'Pilot:' 2 **'Steward:' 80 *1,500 CompForce Lancer Assault Protectors *1,500 PK/MACO Sovereign Ghost-Troops *Troop quarters are located on the lower frontal section of the vessel, in front of the hangar areas. *To conserve space, soldiers are stored in Bio Stasis pods within the walls of the Aslan until they are needed. **'Officer/Enlisted:' 1/8 **'Passengers:' 500 **'Minimum Crew:' 1 **'Evacuation Limit:' 12,000 **'Pressure:' 1atm Standard (120,000 atms during "Birth") *Port and starboard armored loading ramps *Dorsal lock-in/lock-out chamber **'Cargo capacity:' 1,200,000 metric tons **'Magazine:' 4,300,100 rounds (regenerative) **'Consumables:' 400 years Internal *Similar to a cross between Talyn and FF:VIII Balaamb Garden, but with a color scheme and feel. *'Landing Gear:' 6 segmented "Titan" robotic arms + Wheels *Advanced thrust-Vectoring Capable (multi-axis) *Bio Gravity Repulsor Generators (4) (Vertical Take-Off & Landing) *'Submersible:' Tested to core of Gas Giant planet Deck Plan/Overview #Main Bridge, Main Observation deck, Captain's Ready room, Transporter Room, Bio-phaser Array (Top Foward)(2), 1st Stage Bio-Torpedo Array, upper Main Engineering, plasma exhaust vents, upper sensor array, Officer & Crew Quarters, Dilithium storage, Holodeck, Residential Quarters, Life support systems, shuttlebay 2 and 3, Power distribution, Science laboratories #Junior Officers Living Quarters, lower Main Engineering, Main Impulse Engines, Computer Core, targeting sensors, Mess Hall, warp coils, Sickbay, medical and science laboratory, Transporter interceptor, Officer & Crew Living Quarters, warhead control room, Gymnasium, Transporter Room, Residential Living Quarters, Stellar Cartography, biological research, astrophysics, Science labs, Engineering support laboratories #Junior officers Quarters, computer core, Warhead Impulse Engines, shuttlebays 1-3, antimatter storage, Cargo Bay, airlocks, aft torpedo magazine, warp coils, shuttle and workbee maintenance, Residential Living Quarters, life support system, main ventral saucer phaser array, Main Impulse Engines #Residential Quarters, main shuttle bay, Cargo Bay, navigational deflector, phaser cannons, forward and aft torpedo magazines, 2nd Stage Bio-Torpedo Array, lower sensor array, shuttlebay 1-2 exterior doors and elevator system, main tractor beam emitter, Conference lounge, Shuttle bay support, Personnel Transporter, Life support, Environmental support #Science laboratories, Weapons Locker, Residential Quarters, Maintenance center, Science labs, Dorsal docking port, 3rd Stage Bio-Torpedo Array #Transporter Room, Phaser locker, science laboratories, main ventral phaser array, Captain's yacht docking port, Maintenance, Engineering support, Main Engineering, secondary ventral phaser arrays #Residential Living Quarters, Deuterium fuel pumps and fill ports, Environmental support, waste management, Warp Core, Armory, Hydroponics Bay, Airponics bay #Residential Living Quarters, Battle bridge, Dilithium Fuel Storage, Cargo Bay, Brig, detainee debriefing #Residential Living Quarters, Captain's Quarters, Impulse Engines, secondary phaser arrays, Docking latches and supporting mechanisms, Dilithium Fuel Storage, Cargo Bay #Ten forward, Holodeck, Computer Core, Escape Pods, landing struts, Emergency batteries, phaser bank systems, Living Quarters, Dilithium Injection Reactors, Antimatter injection reactors, Omega Molecule Storage Pods Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes